Extra 1
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Esta es la continuación del Extra 1 de Magia Mutante 2. Aquí explicando el mundo que les permití conocer un poco la otra vez. Léanlo su gustan. Umineko y TMNT, no me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus respectivos creadores.


La joven peli azul, siguió corriendo por la mansión buscando dicho lugar. La sala de entrenamiento que debía ir, le detestaba la simple idea de llegar, ese lugar era un recuerdo constante de su defecto más grande que poseía, pero la hacía también especial. Aunque eso ella no lo miraba.

Su destino estaba algo lejos, pero gracias a las indicaciones de su primo mayor, ella llego y al ver la puerta de lejos suspiro, pensaba en si entrar o no. Se encamino hacia esta… con pesadez. Antes de si quiera llegar al frente de esta, alguien salió de la habitación.

Un joven chico de 13 años de edad, estaba algo cansado y respirando un poco agitado, con una cabellera de color marrón claro, alborotado y corto, ojos azul oscuro, es un poco más alto para su edad, una piel blanca y marcada por sus músculos, que eran el resultado de su entrenamiento, delgado pero bien proporcionado. Traía puesto una camiseta amarilla de tirantes, unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis de color blanco, con un cinturón de color rojo, que llevaba grabado la iguala dorada de un ala, símbolo de la familia a la que pertenecía. Teniendo una apariencia física de rostro muy similar a la de Tsuki.

Salía, con su característica sonrisa y un gran humor siempre lo rodeaba, pero al ver a la chica, esa sonrisa se volvió muy tenue y la miraba muy seriamente.

Tsuki: (seria) ¿has terminado tu entrenamiento? Taiyo

Taiyo: (suspira) Tsuki, ¿Por qué siempre llegas tan tarde?

Tsuki: (recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados) sabes muy bien, que no me agrada esta mansión y que cuando vengo aquí, ni siquiera sé dónde está cada cosa. Prefiero la pequeña pero cómoda casa de Nueva York.

Taiyo: (pensativo) bueno… mamá, está dentro esperando por ti, tu entrenamiento de bruja te espera. (Se da la vuelta) me voy, luego nos vemos hermana.

Tsuki: (seria, mira hacia su hermano que se alejaba) Taiyo… espera…

Taiyo: (voltea a verla) ¿Qué sucede?

Tsuki: (se queda pensativa y reacciona) no, nada… no quería decir nada. Pu-puedes irte.

Taiyo: (serio) está bien… Adiós.

La más joven de los gemelos, se queda pensativa, al ver al chico alejarse y dar vuelta entre los pasillos de la misión, mirar esa puerta de frente, era lo único que no podía hacer, abrirla, le costaba mucho trabajo. No deseaba entrar, y quería alejarse, pero también no quería decepcionar más a su madre.

Se armó de valor y toco la perilla de esa puerta y con un suspira profundo, la abrió de golpe. Y vio el interior de la habitación, un lugar que era inmenso. Destinado a la magia exclusivamente, el interior de esta, era de un color blanco con gris, enorme, infinito, la descripción perfecta de ese lugar, había secciones aparatadas para los entrenamientos de diferentes niveles y un lugar donde se llevaban a cabo batallas mágicas de alto poder y rango.

La peli azul, diviso a su primo mayor Kagayaki, y a sus dos primos menores Rojikku y Gimu.

Al verlos, suspiro con pesadez, y se recargo en una de las paredes, su cara se posó en una de tristeza y algo de angustia, pensaba en que estaba bien que nadie la hubiera visto aun, la entrada a esa habitación le daba al su punto de localización actual, una ventaja de no ser vista fácilmente.

Pero eso no era algo que detuviera a una persona, que la estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la joven de 13 años, no pensaba en eso. Solo quería salir de ese lugar de inmediato, esas dos personas que estaban allí, le hacían sentir mucha desesperación y enojo a la vez.

¡Tsuki Ushiromiya Hamato! ¿Dónde estabas?- una mujer de 36 años de edad, la miraba de una forma severa y con los brazos cruzados.

Tsuki: (nerviosa) pe-perdóname mamá, estaba en camino… Pero me perdí… y luego me detuve para hablar con mi hermano y… (Suspira triste) lo siento, no quise preocuparte o molestarte.

La mujer, solo suspira y le hace una caricia en la cabeza a su hija- hija, solo quiero que llegues a tu entrenamiento, tienes que hacerlo, no todo en tu vida es entrenamiento de kunoichi, también tu lado mágico, debes aprender a dominar.

Tsuki: (hace una mueca de tristeza) pero… no soy buena para la magia, no tengo magia mamá, lo sabes, lo saben todos.

La madre de Tsuki, la mira con una cara un poco triste, lo que había dicho su hija, era verdad, la joven peli azul, no dominaba el ámbito mágico, para nada ni lo más simple en el entrenamiento básico. Y que eso le era objeto de burla de algunos.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules y cabello atado en una coleta y enredado en su cabeza, por una gruesa trenza, llevado unas prendas de vestir tipo deportivas, con unos tenis, una pantalón rojizo, con la águila dorada de la pierna izquierda, una blusa azul entallada. Sonriendo y muy confiada, su edad era de 40 años, y respondía al nombre de Beatrice Ushiromiya.


End file.
